


What's Your Dog's Name?

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post Finale, Softness, prank, sillybois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: When Theo gets a new dog Liam falls in love with walking and playing with him. Except it's not actually a dog...





	What's Your Dog's Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Life is a rollercoaster. Sometimes it's fun, other times you just wanna get off and sit down. Except you can't. Because you got to keep your arms inside the ride at all times. And the person that runs the damn thing is out to lunch!
> 
> Plus wolfs.

‘I’m pretty sure the self timer is broken.’ Theo squinted at his phone.

‘Let me see.’ Mason reached for the phone and flicked through the pictures Theo’d been taking.

‘Is this you?’

‘Why do you think I wanted a self-timer that works.’ Theo said as his name was called at the coffee bar.

While he was off fetching his coffee, Liam plunked down in a seat next to Mason.

‘Whoa!’

Mason turned to Liam—the beta was staring at the picture on the phone.

‘Dude! When did you get a dog?’

‘What? It’s not mine. It’s Theo’s.’ Mason said just as the chimera was arriving. Theo took his phone back and blinked at the glare Liam was shooting him.

‘What did I do?’ Theo sipped on his latte.

‘You got a dog!’ Liam huffed.

‘No I didn’t.’

‘Then what’s that on your phone? A very large, dog-like cat?’

Theo looked at the pictures of the giant black fur ball Mason was inspecting—kinda blurry. Hence the issue with the self-timer.

‘That’s not—‘ Mason yelped as Theo kicked him.

‘Hey! Don’t be harsh on Mason just because he outed your secret dog.’

Mason glared at Theo. The chimera plastered on his best smile.

‘Sorry. Yeah. You’re right. Sorry Mason. I’m not mad at you for outing my secret dog.’

‘Whatever.’ Mason stuffed his books in his bag. ‘I gotta run.’

He paused and looked at Theo as if to say don’t screw with him too much. But Theo either didn’t get the message or the giant wink meant he did but was going to anyway.

‘So what’s her name?’

‘Uh, his name.’

‘Okay, his name.’ Liam leaned forward on the table and plucked Theo’s phone out of his hands to look at the other dog pictures.

‘His name. His name is… Lawrence?’ Theo said. Liam raised an eyebrow.

‘Clark?’

Still nothing.

‘Simon Steakmunch?’

‘Theo how long have you had him?’

‘A day.’

‘Well you need to give him a name! I had a collie once and we couldn’t decide what to name her for a week.’

‘What did you end up calling her?’

‘Demeter.’

‘Oh. Because of your strong Greek roots.’

‘My what?’

‘Demeter is a goddess… you know what? Never mind.’

‘Well it didn’t matter because we all called her “dog” for a week and that’s all she remembered!’

‘Maybe she was just really down to earth and liked to keep things simple.’ Theo said.

‘I’m serious!’ Liam looked at the pictures again. Liam was excited and smiling.

‘He’s so cute! You’re so lucky.’

‘Why?’

‘I can’t have dogs at my place. And half of them don’t like the werewolf thing.’

‘Oh. Well Brownie is fine with werewolves.’ Theo said.

‘No.’ Liam pointed at the chimera. That was fair. He’d only said brownie because the coffee shop made great brownies. And he was kind of hungry.

‘Can I walk him some time?’

‘What?’

‘Your dog!’

‘You wanna do a chore for me. By walking the dog.’

‘It’s not a chore. I love dogs and look at him! He’s so handsome!’ Liam beamed. Theo blushed.

‘I guess you could walk him.’

‘When?’

‘Next week?’ Theo knew that was the wrong answer because Liam’s leg was bouncing like mad.

‘Tomorrow. You can walk him tomorrow.’

‘Cool. I’ll bring a leash and stuff since you probably don’t have any of it.’ Liam hopped off the stool.

‘I do know how to take care of a dog, you know.’

‘Dude you can’t even keep a house plant alive.’

‘They thrive on neglect.’

‘House plants thrive on sun and water. I’ll be by at nine.’

‘In the morning?’ Theo frowned.

Liam nodded, gave a wave, and disappeared out the door.

Theo drummed his fingers on the table. Shit.

###

‘Theo!’ Liam banged on the door. It opened slightly. He peeked his head around the corner and saw a post it note on the door frame. He scanned it quickly—something about Theo running to an early class but the dog was inside sleeping.

‘Figures.’ Liam rolled his eyes.

‘Hey doggie! You in here?’ Liam walked into the kitchen. No dog. But there was a bowl of water on the floor and a bowl of what looked like spam next to it. Very utilitarian.

Liam gave a little whistle and heard a loud noise from the bed room that sounded like someone falling out of bed. Was Theo still there?

‘Theo?’ He walked down the hall. Definitely noise coming from the bedroom.

‘You home?’

Another thud as Liam opened the door. He was greeted by a large black dog in the middle of the room. It wore a strange collar and it looked like the room had been torn apart and tossed over.

‘Did you do this?’ Liam asked the dog. It continued to pant, disinterested.

‘Normally I’d scold you but… it’s Theo’s room so no big deal.’ The dog huffed. Liam sank to his knees and reached out to scratch and pet the big dog. At first the animal seemed entirely unaffected but as Liam found the secret spot on his chin to scratch, it slowly opened up.

‘You’re such a handsome boy! Such a good boy!’ Liam smiled and petted the dog’s thick fur. The dog leaned into the attention.

‘Are you hungry?’ Liam went to the kitchen. The dog sniffed the spam bucket and turned up his nose.

‘I don’t blame you. He needs to get you real dog chow!’ Liam grabbed the water bowl and filled it up. ‘At least he’s watering you right.’

The dog flicked its tail.

‘Between you and me, he’s kind of a mess. The whole “not being super evil anymore” has been hard for him the past year and a half. I guess he’s just a regular, annoying evil now. Like when people purposely put the toilet paper roll on wrong.’

The dog blinked and took a drink of water.

‘But I think you’ll be good for him! Don’t tell him I said that. And don’t tell him if I take you on secret walks. And sneak you treats.’ Liam scratched behind the dog’s ear.

He looked for the snap to attach the leash to the collar. It was usually thick and shiny. And the leather collar was covered in tiny spikes. Which didn’t exactly surprise him since Theo loved to wear that old leather jacket.

As he walked the dog he hummed to himself and smiled to people he passed. The dog was very well behaved and kept by his side without prompting. When they got to the middle of the park Liam sat down on a bench.

‘Well, can’t avoid it anymore. You need a name.’

The dog tilted its head. Liam snorted at how it reminded him a bit of Theo. And a lot of Scott.

‘Let’s see. “Shadow” might be what people expect because you’re a black… mutt?’ The dog snorted.

‘Don’t worry about that. Mutts are the best! They’re healthier and live longer. It’s good to be a mutt.’ Liam said and the dog rested its head on his knee.

‘What about “Slayer”? No, yeah… too aggressive. “Coco”? Too cute.’ Liam crossed his arms and leaned back. The dog started to scratch its chin with a hind leg again.

‘What about “Big Old Scratcher”? “Old Scratchy”? No? “Old Scratch”.’ The dog gave a bark. Or kind of a bark. A noise anyway (Liam didn’t know if maybe the dog was slightly broken and he didn’t want to criticize its barking prowess). Either way it seemed like a stamp of approval.

‘Maybe “Scratch” for short.’ Liam said and took up the dog’s leash. They went around the park again and met several other dogs. Most of them kept a few feet between them and Scratch, but Liam knew that like people, some dogs were weird.

###

Theo jumped back as the bag landed on the table in front of him. They’d been studying (and snacking) at Mason’s place when Liam showed up suddenly.

‘What’s this?’

‘It’s for Scratch.’ Liam said as he took out his books.

‘Scratch?’ Mason asked.

‘It’s what he decided to name _my_ dog.’ Theo mumbled.

‘Better than Brownie.’

‘Still,’ Mason grabbed a cookie, ‘Doesn’t seem very original.’

‘It’s a nickname.’ Liam said.

‘For what?’

‘Old Scratch.’

‘Seriously?’ Mason snorted.

‘What? The dog liked it.’ Liam protested. Mason looked at Theo. The chimera gave a polite smile.

‘Liam you do know “Old Scratch” is a name for the devil.’

The beta blinked.

‘No I did not. But we can’t change it now! He already knows his name!’ Liam said.

‘Does he now?’ Mason asked. Theo glanced between the two friends.

‘Hey why don’t we uhh, order a pizza.’ Theo held up his phone.

‘Sure, look.’ Liam ignored Theo and leaned towards Mason. He opened his phone and showed him several pictures. Scratch looking annoyed. Scratch looking bored. Scratch barking at a poodle.

‘Classy guy.’ Mason said as he looked up at Theo.

‘No one like poodles.’ Theo mumbled.

‘Wait, is that a bondage collar around his neck?’ Mason’s eyes whipped up the Theo. The chimera fought to keep a straight face. He’d panicked when Liam had come over the other day and tore the room apart to find something that would work as a collar.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Theo said.

‘That’s clearly some kinky bondage gear.’ Mason said, zooming in on the picture.

‘And you know this how?’ Liam narrowed his eyes.

‘Nevermind.’ Mason beamed.

‘I think it’s a nice collar.’ Liam looked at Theo.

‘Uhh… thanks.’ Theo said, but before they could move on to a different subject Liam smiled and pulled out his phone again.

‘There’s more.’ Liam kept scrolling—pictures of Scratch and him playing. Scratch chewing a stick. Scratch with his eyes closed as Liam scratched his chin. At the end there was a small video. As it began to play Theo shot to his feet. Mason grinned.

‘Something wrong Theo?’ 

‘No.’ The chimera glared. He slowly sat back down, palms pressed into his knees. Liam and the dog were in the park. He was calling the dog by name and Scratch came bounding up. Mason watched as the dog leapt up and started licking Liam’s face. In the video Liam was laughing and trying to fend the dog off before he gave in and hugged him loosely.

‘He’s the best.’ Liam nodded to himself.

‘Very affectionate!’ Mason said.

‘Yeah, only with me though. He ignores everyone else.’ Liam tucked his phone away, ‘What about you Theo?’

‘What about me?’ Theo was still glaring at Mason.

‘Does Scratch lick you?’

‘Yeah, Theo. Tell us alllll about you and Scratch.’ Mason leaned on his elbow.

‘He’s fine. We’re fine. He’s a dog. It’s not extra-planetary microbiology.’ Theo grabbed his stuff.

‘Where’re you going?’ Liam asked.

‘Home.’

‘But I just got here!’ Liam looked flushed. Mason nudged him and he calmed down slightly.

‘Got to go check on the… on Scratch.’ Theo headed to the door.

‘Don’t forget his food!’ Liam grabbed the bag and thrust it into Theo’s arms. Theo opened his mouth to snark at the beta but the look on Liam’s face stopped him. The chimera looked at the bag in his arms. Not store bought. And it smelled like Liam’s parent’s place, so the beta probably had made special food himself. Or mixed a bunch of different dog foods together. For some reason Theo found that oddly touching.

‘Thanks. I guess.’ He muttered.

‘You’re welcome.’ Liam watched Theo pull on his coat.

‘Tell Scratch I said hi.’

Theo paused at the door, thinking.

‘Sure.’ He nodded and left.

Liam walked back to the table and sat down. Mason watched him the entire time.

‘Dog food?’

‘What’s wrong with dog food?’

‘Dude—you _clearly_ wanna get with Theo.’

‘I do not!’

‘Veto!’ Mason raised his hands into the air. Liam grumbled. They each got one veto a year. For Mason to call it meant they would forego the hours of argument before Liam begrudgingly admired whatever his friend had already figured out.

‘Fine. I like Theo.’

‘Knew it.’

‘Since when?’

‘When you asked him to go to the zoo with you and not me.’ Mason grabbed his pencil and went back to making notes.

‘What? That was almost two years ago!’

‘Yup.’

‘And you were just gonna let me suffer in silence?’

‘Liam, I just had to pull a veto, which I’m not happy about since I was saving it for Christmas, just to get you to admit _you_ liked him. And you already knew.’

‘Okay, fine. But it’s different now.’ Liam said.

‘How?’

‘He has Scratch. We can totally bond over him having an awesome dog. And then one day BAM—leash is around our legs and we fall together and he’s on top of me—‘

‘Noted.’ Mason quipped and earned a glare from Liam.

‘—and he realizes he’s into me and I’m into him and then we kiss.’

‘Liam, are you a closet romantic?’

‘No. Maybe. Shut up.’ Liam blushed.

‘Okay, that’s adorable. But 101 Dalmatian moment aside, Theo doesn’t seem super ummm into Scratch. You’re always walking him and feeding him. Doesn’t that seem odd?’ Mason said.

‘He’s just not used to taking care of something besides himself. I’m setting a good example.’ Liam shoved a cookie in his mouth.

‘If you’re sure…’

‘You can’t tell him!’ Liam barked suddenly.

‘No worries there. I think you’re both perfect for each other.’ Mason flipped a page in his textbook.

‘Thanks dude.’ Liam nudged his friend and went back to studying, oblivious to the heavy eye roll Mason aimed at him.

###

‘Hello?’ Liam poked his head into Theo’s apartment. Again with the post-it note. Theo was never home when Liam came over, and it was starting to worry him.

‘Hey Scratch.’ Liam nodded at the dog laying beside an empty food bowl. The dog was licking his chops in a way that made Liam chuckle. The dog really seemed to like the home-made chow his mom had helped make (teasing him the entire time). He didn’t know what he was thinking when he made it. That it would make the dog happy, sure. But also that Theo would be impressed? Now that he thought back on it maybe it was a bit of a stretch. At least Scratch seemed to gobble it up like crazy. And his coat looked so shiny.

‘Ready for you walk?’ Liam clipped the leash to his collar and led him to the door. Was Theo avoiding him? That couldn’t be true. Unless it was. Because Theo was… well, Theo.

As they walked around the park Liam got lost in thought. Did Theo figure out that Liam liked him because of the dog food and now was avoiding him? That was crazy. Kinda. Well maybe not entirely crazy, since Theo was never around when Liam came to walk the dog. What other reason was there, except that he was avoiding him? A tug on the leash brought him to his senses at the edge of the duck pond.

An angry quack sent shivers down his spine. A duck was heading for him. Staring with its beady little eyes.

Scratch jumped in front of Liam and growled. The duck took off in a cloud of feathers, not eager to tangle with a giant fluffy dog.

‘Thanks bud.’ Liam ran his fingers through the scruff on Scratch’s neck. The dog’s tongue rolled out in approval.

Liam sighed and sat on a park bench. Maybe Theo hated him. Scratch came over and nudged Liam to get him moving, but the beta was lost in thought again. Scratch sighed and rested his head on Liam’s knee.

‘Sorry.’ Liam said, idly scratching the dog’s ears.

‘Do you know if Theo hates me?’ Liam looked at the dog. Scratch flattened his ears and blinked.

‘Is that a yes?’ Liam sat up. The dog circled the bench and hopped up to sit beside him.

‘He can’t know I like him, can he? How would he figure it out? I mean he did used to be an evil mastermind. Kinda.’ Scratch shifted and kicked Liam with his hind leg.

‘Watch it, chump.’ Liam laughed.

Liam watched a couple walk across the white bridge over the pond.

‘What if he hates me? Still. Or maybe he never stopped hating me. Maybe I should just drop it. I’d probably just mess everything up anyway.’ Liam threw up his hands. Scratch nuzzled under his arm pit, making Liam squirm and laugh.

‘Okay! Okay! I get it. Jeez. I guess if I did give up no one would walk or feed you ever.’ Liam chuckled. ‘Let me get your frisbee.’

###

Theo didn’t want to be at a party. In fact, he didn’t want to be anywhere except at home in bed. Sleeping. Except the entire Hale-McCall-puppy pack was in town and outings were mandatory. At least it was at Brett and Nolan’s place and not his. He wouldn’t have to deal with the insane clean up several supernaturals and drunk humans created the next day.

So far he’d successfully avoided almost everyone, though Scott had been overly chummy (not a new thing really), and Malia looked like she kept trying to stare him down (also not new). It was only when he caught wind of a handful of words that suddenly everything went into high-alert.

‘Theo has the prettiest dog.’ Liam gushed. That was normal. But as Theo turned to sneak a peek at the beta he saw Liam holding his phone out to Malia.

Malia. Who knew exactly what a black wolf looked like.

Malia. Who knew exactly what HE looked like as a black wolf.

Theo panicked. He headed straight towards them, but it was clear he wouldn’t make it in time. Malia was already grasping the phone.

Theo looked around—there had to be something he could throw. No that would be a bad idea. Something to knock over? Nothing big enough to draw everyone’s attention. There was a vodka bottle though…

‘Shots!’ Theo’s voice tore through all the conversations in the room. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at him.

‘Whooooo!’ A very drunk Nolan scrambled towards Theo with a shot glass as Brett tried to keep him under control.

A second later everyone was crowding around to get a shot poured. Liam and the others had wolfsbane with theirs. Everything was fine. Except there was someone missing.

Theo poured the last shot and felt two icicles stab into his neck. He turned to find Malia glaring at him more than usual. Before he could get two words out her hand was around his bicep and squeezing like a vice as she hauled him out onto the patio.

‘Spill it.’

‘Spill what?’

‘Liam thinks you own a dog. The picture he had was not a dog. So spill whatever shitty thing you’re planning on doing to him before I gladly pound it out of you.’ She smiled.

‘It was a prank! I swear. That’s all. Except now it’s kind of not.’ Theo exhaled.

‘So what… you’re gonna rub his face in the fact that you made him pick up your poop?’

‘What? No! Besides, I go before he shows up thank you.’

‘Ugh.’ Malia wriggled her nose and held up both hands. ‘No.’

She started back to the party. If she told Liam it would all be over.

‘He talks to me!’ Theo said.

‘So what?’ Malia grabbed the door handle.

‘He told me he likes me! Kinda. He told Scratch he likes me.’ Theo leaned against the side of the balcony.

‘Yay for you.’

‘I’m sorry I’m not as well adjusted as you when it comes to relationships.’ Theo said.

‘I spent half my life as a coyote.’ Malia tilted her chin up in challenge.

‘You followed your instincts. I… did things. Because I was shitty. That’s worse.’ Theo said. A muffled laugh drew his eye to the glass door. On the other side Liam was trying to get a piggyback from Stiles, who did not look impressed.

‘You like him.’ Malia had always been blunt. Theo nodded.

‘Tell him.’ She shrugged.

‘I don’t deserve—‘

‘Zip it.’ She waved him off, ‘I’m tired and I don’t have time to indulge your twisted up self-pity session. Yes, you are shitty. Yes, you’re not my first choice to watch my back. Ever…’

She looked at Liam rolling around on the floor with Corey and Mason, trying to drag Scott into the pile. All of them smiling and laughing.

‘But no one deserves to be alone.’

She opened the door a crack.

‘I won’t tell him.’

‘Thank you.’ Theo relaxed.

‘You better though. Soon. Or else.’

‘Or else you will?’ Theo asked. A slow smile spread across Malia’s face. One that Theo didn’t much care for.

‘Worse.’ She mouthed before disappearing inside.

‘Malia! Shots!’ Liam managed before tumbling to the floor with a thud.

Theo was screwed.

###

Liam knew there was something wrong when there was no post-it note. Instead the air was filled with the aroma of coffee. When he poked his head around the corner he saw a shirtless Theo nursing a mug. It looked like he hadn’t slept.

Liam looked around for the dog.

‘Where’s Scratch? I brought food for him.’ Liam hefted the bag in his arms. He’d added dried salmon to this batch.

Theo looked up at him—a few days of scruff on his jaw and tired eyes. He looked worse than they all felt a few days ago after the big pack party.

‘He won’t eat it.’ Theo mumbled.

‘He doesn’t like it?’ The dejected look on Liam’s face made his heart skip.

‘No, he does. It tastes great.’ Theo said.

‘Dude, have you been eating dog food?’

‘It was a figure of speech. Kinda.’ Theo said. Liam looked around for the dog’s food bowl. It was gone. So was the water dish.

‘Theo?’

‘Yeah?’

‘What the hell did you do with Scratch? Where’s his food? His toys?’ Liam went through the apartment as Theo sank into a chair by the kitchen table.

‘What did you do.’ The beta’s voice was controlled but Theo could hear the panic and anger.

‘Nothing.’

‘Then where is he?!’

‘Right here!’ Theo shot to his feet. Liam looked confused. A moment of silence passed before the beta tilted his head to look under the table.

No dog.

‘Not funny.’ Liam said. ‘You didn’t have to give him away! I know you were having trouble taking care of him, but I didn’t mind doing it for you.’

‘I did.’

‘What?’

‘I minded.’

‘Fuck you, Theo. Do you not care about Scratch at all? This was his home! We’re his family. His pack! And you just… you just threw him away because he wasn’t easy or convenient to take care of?’ Liam yelled.

‘You think I’d do that?’ Theo’s eyes were on him—sharp and focused.

‘No! Just… I don’t know.’ Liam sat down and tossed the leash on the table.

‘You really liked him.’ Theo said.

‘Yeah. He was my best friend. He listened to me, you know? I might not be the “stirring conversationalist” you are but he was my friend.’ Liam said. Theo sighed. It was this or let Malia sink her fangs into him. Right now the ache in his heart seemed like the worse of the two.

‘He’s not gone.’

‘You better not be messing with me.’ Liam said.

‘He’s right here.’ Theo held out his hands. Liam wrinkled his nose.

‘Outside?’

‘No. Liam, I’m Scratch.’

‘Fuck off.’

‘I’m serious.’

‘No way.’

‘Did you ever see us together? No. Because I can’t be in two places at once. I am the dog. Coyote. Wolf! You’ve seen me before.’

Liam slowly tilted his head.

‘In the school? With Mason?’

Theo nodded and smiled. Finally.

‘When you _outed_ me as a werewolf to my best friend?!’ Liam snarled.

‘Okay maybe didn’t think that all the way through.’

‘So you did this… as a joke? To laugh at me?’

‘No! Well, a bit. But no!’

Liam growled. Great. Any second he’d ballistic and tear apart Theo’s shitty kitchen table he’d put together wrong. It had been so much easier as a “dog”. What would Scratch do in this situation?

Theo turned suddenly and showed his back to Liam. The beta’s growl died in his throat as confusion overtook him. Instinct told him this was a non-threatening thing, and the anger dimmed.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Hoping you’ll listen before you try to turn me into a steak.’

When Liam didn’t answer Theo took it as a sign to continue.

‘At first I thought it would be funny to prank you and pretend to be a dog. But then you just talked so openly. About everything. And it was hard not to respond. I mean if you said half that stuff to my face how’d you think I’d react?’

‘You’d probably make fun of me. Or make a joke.’

‘Exactly. But as… Scratch, I was… I was better. I could make you feel better when you were sad. Or make you laugh. Or be close to you. When I’m like this, I’m shit.’

‘Theo, can you turn around now? It’s weird having this conversation with the back of your head.’ Liam asked.

Theo turned around slowly. Liam was closer than he remembered. A few feet away. There was a curious look in his eyes. Theo’s head dipped down.

‘I didn’t mean to lie. Not like this. But then you said you _liked_ me. I didn’t know what to do.’

‘Because it upset you?’

‘Because I… I feel…’ Theo felt the words catch in his throat. He took a cue from instinct then. Why was everything easier as an animal?

Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam quickly. He’d meant to lick the beta. But a kiss was maybe more appropriate like this, and said so much more. Liam’s hands found the back of Theo’s head and held him in place as they kissed. Theo felt all of the guilt and fear melt away in the soft kiss and as they pulled apart he knew he had a dopey grin to match the one on Liam’s face.

Liam hugged him and Theo sighed. He squirmed a bit when he felt Liam’s fingers scratching his chin.

‘What’re you doing?’

‘Seeing if it works in this form too.’ Liam smiled.

‘Different body. Different tricks.’ Theo said.

‘Wait. Was that a bondage collar then?’

Theo pressed his lips to Liams and kissed until the beta’s words died into murmurs and happy sounds.

Liam pulled back suddenly and looked Theo in the face.

‘What?’ The chimera was confused—he hadn’t felt an out of place fang or tooth.

‘I just realized that you _did_ eat dog food.’ Liam made a face. Theo smiled.

‘Every. Last. Bit.’ Theo said, ‘Just before you got here.’

‘Ew!’ Liam tried to push Theo away. The chimera smiled. He didn’t know what came over him, if it was happiness, or if everyone in love did stupid things, but this time he did lick Liam along his jaw—drawing a giggle and a swift kick from the beta as he scrambled to escape.

‘No place to run!’ Theo dove for Liam, missing by an inch as the werewolf leapt out of his grasp.

‘I’m going to tell everyone how good at frisbee you are.’ Liam laughed before taking off.

‘Really slipping on the whole thinking things through bit.’ Theo grumbled. Still, if he caught Liam the wolf couldn’t tattle.

Theo bolted after him, making Liam shout and run into the bedroom. He paused in the door.

‘What?’ Theo stopped at his side and looked in. The room was a mess.

‘I thought the dog tore the place apart before but I guess it’s always like this.’ Liam smirked.

‘Technically both true.’ Theo said. He looked at Liam. Liam glanced at him.

Theo tackled the beta and dove onto the bed. They collapsed into a fit of blankets and mock wrestling before Liam gave up, collapsing backwards with a sigh. Theo wedged himself beside him. The warm sunlight peeked through the blinds, warming their hands as fingers gently overlapped.

‘Mason knew the whole time didn’t he?’

‘Yup.’

‘I’m gonna veto him so hard.’

‘Should I be jealous?’ Theo asked. Liam rolled closer and kissed his cheek. The beta smiled and rolled away, wrapping the blanket around himself.

‘I’m gonna guess that’s a “no”.’ He grinned.

Things were easier as an animal, but he wouldn’t trade this for anything.

###


End file.
